


cuff me

by chenlesins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Hyuck, Fingering, Handcuffs, M/M, Missionary Position, Teasing, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, dom!haechan, dom!hyuck, sub mark lee, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlesins/pseuds/chenlesins
Summary: Donghyuck had no idea how boring a graveyard shift as a cop could be, and he just wanted this to end so he could go home. He didn’t think anything was going to happen at this ungodly hour anyways.That was, until a masked figure came flying down the streets on an unlicensed motorcycle.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	cuff me

The streets of Seoul were quiet and undisturbed at this late of an hour, few cars and only a handful of scattered people walking the streets, running late night errands or coming home from the night shift of their job. Donghyuck sighed and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. He wished he was one of those people, on his way home to fall into his warm comfy bed and sleep for the next ten hours.

But alas, he was the new cop at the station, and that means he gets the patrol shifts none of the other cops want. He chuckled bitterly at the excitement on Jaemin’s face when he found out his 9pm - 3am shift was being passed onto Donghyuck.

Donghyuck check the time on his cell phone. 1:38 am, read the white numbers on his screen. There wasn’t that much to do in the lower streets of Seoul, not as crowded and tourist filled as the main part of the city, where all the true action occurred. He had yet to bust anyone, not even a group of young drunk adults. His fingers rapped a pattern onto the steering wheel again, anxious to get any type of action to fill the next two hours of his dreadful shift.

His wish would be granted in the next twenty minutes, as he slowly patrolled the streets, lights off as he made sure to stop to a slow roll near any suspicious alleways. On the third alleyway, he sighed upon seeing yet again another empty alleyway. He came to a complete stop and sighed, resting his head back onto the leather headrest and closed his eyes, sinking into the seat as he tried to remind himself he only had about an hour or so left before he was finally home.

The self reassurance didn’t last long tho, as suddenly an engine noise blared through the quiet streets, and Donghyuck startled to attention just in time to see a biker fly by, ripping down the streets as yelling was heard from the street behind him.

“ Officer! Officer!” A man cried, running up to the window of Donghyuck’s car. Frazzled, Donghyuck rolled down his window and whipped out his notepad, looking expectantly at the obviously stressed man.

“ That delinquent just stole over 100,000 won from me!” The man yelled, and Donghyuck was quick to get the man’s name and store name before promising to catch the boy and return his money, rolling back up his window and taking off down the street, whizzing past buildings.

“ Johnny? Yeah, I got a robbery at south of Jongno street, over 100,000 won stolen from a local jewelry store.” Donghyuck started, taking a tight right turn.

“ Suspect is on a black motorcycle, same to the ones we’ve been seeing lately.” Donghyuck informed, and Johnny let out a groan.

“ Goddamit, that’s the third one this month. We haven’t been able to catch him, not even get a decent image of his face. He’s always in some type of ski mask. Be careful, Donghyuck. This isn’t just some one time robber.” Even if Johnny couldn’t see, he nodded.

“ I’m looking for him now. Send someone down on the opposite end incase he’s trying to get out of the city. I’ll report back to you if I find him. Over.” Donghyuck flicked on his lights as he took a left, eyes searching the streets as he tries and remember the last four digits of the license plate, if there was even one at all.

Stuck between trying to remember if he had seen a license plate, he came to a screeching halt as he spotted the same motorcycle only a few stops ahead. Quickly shutting of his lights, he stopped the car and slowly exited the vehicle. He walked soundlessly, quietly pressed against the sides of buildings as he crept closer to the alleyway where the bike was left, his right hand came securely around the gun in his holster. He stopped a few feet away from the entrance at the sound of voices. “Everything you need is right here. Now hurry up, the cops are probably already on my fucking trail.” 

The voice was sharp and deep, and Donghyuck sucked in a breath at the prospect of a two against one match, especially when the man already sounded so intimidating.

With a deep breath, he took the last few remaining steps towards the entrance and swung around, gun pointed at the back of the criminal’s head.

“ Drop the phone and put your hands where I can see them.” He said, tone firm. The man froze in front of him, and the cellphone stayed clutched next to his ear. The silence was thick, before it was broken again by Donghyuck.

“ I said drop the phone and put your hands where I can see them.” He growled, and the phone dropped to the pavement beneath them, strong arms raised in the hair as the criminal slowly turned to face him.

Donghyuck instantly took note of the strangers height, relieved that he wasn’t a burly six foot man like he had sounded like. He was dressed in a white and black stripped shirt, no jacket, black leather pants, and black bag secured on his back.

Donghyuck’s eyes studied the criminal in front of him, checking to see if there was any visible weapons on him when his eyes trailed his upper thighs, hugged securely by the tight leather material. They looked squeezable, they would probably be soft under Donghyuck’s hands-

‘ No,’ Donghyuck reminded himself, blinking back to reality. Not time to thirst after some probably old robber who could jump him the second he saw your guard was down. Focus.’

While reminding himself of his real job, the ski masked robber grinned. “ Hello officer? Is there something I can help you with?”

Donghyuck rose a single eyebrow, eyes squinted at him. “ I’m not fucking playing with you.” He seethed, stepping further into the man’s space, who backed up, hands still in the air. It was Donghyuck’s turn to grin.

“ Dead end, buddy. You can’t run.” He smirked, and with a few strides had him pinned against the alleyway wall. He held the man’s wrists together behind his back after removing his backpack, dropping it onto the ground before kicking the criminals legs open to properly search him, trying his best not to squeeze the man’s thighs as he patted him down. Once he deemed him unarmed, save for the pocket blade he had found hidden between the skin of his calf and the leather of his jeans, he pressed the masked man’s face to the side of the building as he cuffed him.

“ Ouch, those fucking hurt. Why are they so tight?” The still masked man groaned, the cuffs digging into his wrists.

Donghyuck would’ve laughed in any other position, but he ignored the comments in favor of tugging the robber along before shoving him into the back seat of his car.

“ You’re so aggressive, I’m filing a report when I’m out of here.” He huffed, but still got no response as Donghyuck reached forward and pulled the ski mask off, making the cuffed man sigh.

Donghyuck was frozen for a second as he took in the bikers complexion. Dark black hair messed from the mask, matched with stunning dark brown eyes and high cheekbones, a pretty nose and a sharp jawline, that went hand in hand with his plump lips. He could’ve been a model in Donghyuck’s opinion.

His eyes lingered on the pink lips, thoughts still racing as he looked up from them to be met with the stunning eyes, crinkled from the smile he was sporting.

“ You checking me out, sir?” He snickered, his tone taunting. “ Because you’re not so bad yourself.”

And that’s when Donghyuck came to and realized what the man had just insinuated, and it was too late to hide his already red cheeks. To prevent further embarrassment, he slammed the door shut and threw the bag into the passengers side.

Sliding into his seat, he checked the time, and sighed at the 2:26 AM glaring back at him. Looks like he won’t be going home soon after all. He was about to start the car when he realized he was about to report a criminal he didn’t even know the name of.

“ I’m going to need you to state your full name and date of birth.” He said voice monotone as he stared at the bored face through his mirror.

“ Seriously?” He pouted, and ‘ Holy fuck, he looks so good like that.’ Donghyuck’s brain helpfully supplied.

“ Yes. Please state your full name and date of birth.” Donghyuck didn’t dare let his tone change, even if his heart had quickened.

“ Well, since you asked so nicely,” the man singsonged before clearing his throat. “ Lee Minhyung. 22th of August, 1999.”

Donghyuck reached for his radio, clicking it on.

“ Johnny? Yeah, I got him. Found about twenty minutes from the scence, motorcycle outside the last alleyway on the left. His name is Lee Minhyung. Born the 22th of August, 1999. Found with a backpack on him, not armed with a gun but in possession of a small pocket knife.” He relayed, feeling proud at the relieved sigh Johnny let out, knowing he had caught the man who had been causing them all stress the last few months.

“ Tell Jaehyun back up isn’t needed and I should be back in half and hour with the boy.” He watched Minhyung’s expression through his mirror as Johnny continued to talk, noticing how Minhyung’s expression never faltered from his relaxed one. It gave him anxiety to see how calm the man appeared.

“ Okay, I understand. Over.” He half heartedly replied, and cursed under his breath at how distracted this boy was making him. He pocketed his phone and turned away from the mirror, starting the car as he started to pull away from the scene.

The ride started off quiet and tense, like every ride with a criminal seems to be. He hadn’t had much experience in the past, a few drunk men cursing him out after being arrested for a DUI, but never a well experienced, very pretty high profile street criminal had ever been in the back of his cop car.

There’s a first time for every, he supposes.

But he had never once, in his whole short cop career, ever experienced a criminal break out of their handcuffs. Maybe a thin wrist teen slipping a singular hand out, but never both hands. He hadn’t even heard of it, not from any of the other cops, or from one of his trainers at the Police Academy he attended.

So he hadn’t the slightest idea what to do when he felt a rough hand run up his arm, hot breath fanning onto his neck and that deep voice whispering in his ear.

“ I think you are very cute, Mr. Cop” Minhyung giggled, and out of pure instinct Donghyuck slammed onto his breaks and spun around, shoving Minhyung by his sturdy yet weaker chest, sending him back into the seats with a surprised gasp as Donghyuck cocked his gun and spun around, body twisted so his front was facing Minhyung but his legs were still seated. He opted to push the sultry voice out of his mind, focusing on his years in training. If he was able to break from the handcuffs, he is more dangerous and smarter than he had originally thought.

“ Now I don’t know how the fuck you managed to do that, but don’t you dare fucking move or I swear to god I’ll shoot this bullet right between your pretty little eyes.” He snapped, and for a slight second Donghyuck saw fear wash over his eyes and his jaw clenched, the first sign negative emotion since he had seen from the boy since he had been on the phone a half hour ago. He huffed and nodded, blowing a section of raven hair that had fallen messily into his eyes out of his face.

Satisfied, Donghyuck drew back his gun and pulled safely over, taking in the quiet and ghosted street they had been driving down.

“ Just my luck.” He muttered, swinging open his door to step outside and reach for the handle of the backseats, gun still gripped in his hand. He swung open the door, face angry, but he felt his anger melt when a pouting Minhyung came into view. He stared up at Donghyuck with sharp and dangerous eyes, but still held the bambi like effect as they were glossy and pretty, just like the rest of his face.

Desperate to get this over with and away from the boy, he unclipped his second pair of handcuffs from his belt and motioned for Minhyung to get out of the car so he could properly re handcuff him. He hestitaed, well aware of how it took Minhyung twenty minutes to figure his way out of the steel cuffs. He’d have to examine them later to see how he did it.

Minhyung complied willingly for probably the first time that night, but as he stood up, his hand swept over Donghyuck hips, making him got rigid, breath caught in his throat. When he showed no signs of protest, simply standing incredibly still, Minhyung carried on, mapping his hands along Donghyuck strong torso, from the middle of his ribcage to his hips.

“ You know..” Minhyung started, pretty eyes shining up at Donghyuck’s. “ If you weren’t so stuck up, you’d be so much more fun. It’s so sad someone with such a pretty face is going to get me in major trouble.” He pouted, and Donghyuck supposed pouting was just as reflex as smiling was to him.

The gears in Donghyuck’s mind turned and he bit his lip, eyes casting around the empty streets and dark buildings, no other signs of life expect the boy before him. Could he? He didn’t give himself a minute longer to think, not a second longer to rationalize what he was about to do before his lips were crashed against the boy’s, his lips rough against Minhyung’s soft ones.

Minhyung stumbled back into the car, Donghyuck following right after as they tumbled into the leather seats, Donghyuck on top of him. He still had enough sense in his hazy mind to whip around and slam the door shut, dropping the gun into the pocket of the door. He thanked the high heavens for the blacked out windows all police cars provided.

He turned his attention back to the red faced boy under him, shocked eyes staring back up at Donghyuck. He smirked and pressed a hand against his chest. Adjusting himself so he had one leg thrown over each of Minhyung’s hips.

“ You are so fucking irresistible. I cant believe I’m about to fuck you in the back of my cop car.” The words came tumbling out, and Minhyung choked on air at the prospect of Donghyuck actually going to fuck him.

“ I, um, I didn’t think this far ahead. I wasn’t sure you’d take my offer after you slammed me into the seat and pointed a gun at my head, twice.” He laughed, but his ramble trailed off as Donghyuck’s desperate fingers worked open the first few buttons of his shirt, latching onto his neck like a leech.

Minhyung moaned, the rest of his previous sentence forgotten as his hands tangled through the cop’s hair, allowing him to suck a dark red mark near the middle of his chest. Donghyuck ran his tongue over the mark, sealing it into his skin before pulling back to fumble with the rest, pushing the shirt off his shoulders to get at the rest of his toned chest.

He ran his tongue teasingly down the expanse of the criminial’s chest, swirling around his nipple making him buck his hips against Donghyuck’s own, both moaning at the friction. He pulled back, breath heavy as slid off Minhyung, grabbing at the belt of his tight pants to unbuckle and push down, Minhyung offering his help by lifting his hips down to get his pants down and off, toeing off his shoes with the rest of his clothes.

“ You too.” He whined, pulling at Donghyuck’s shirt, which Donghyuck agreed to with a desperate nod, yanking his shirt up and over his head before unbuckling his belts and leaning down to untie his shoes, soon leaving both of them naked.

Donghyuck was broader, he noticed, running a hand along his thick shoulder. He clasped the back of his neck and kissed him hotly, like they were a couple who hasn’t seen eachother in months and not two strangers from completely different sides of the law.

Donghyuck kissed back with an equal amount of fevor, hands on Minhyung’s waist as his hands roamed the warm skin on his back and torso.

“ Let me, fuck, let me suck your dick. “ Minhyung breathed, pulling back from the intoxicating kiss. Donghyuck immediately agreed, letting go of Minhyung so he could slip to the floor of the car, bending impressively so he could fit between the place of Donghyuck’s legs.

With quick thinking, Donghyuck reached forward and pulled a lever, sending the seat forward so Minhyung could have more room. With a grateful smile, he dipped his head and licked a strip up the back of Donghyuck’s cock, sending a moan up Donghyuck’s throat and into the silence of the car. He rolled his tongue expertly over the tip before dipping down and taking it into his mouth to the base, making Donghyuck’s mind fog with just how good he was with his mouth.

Minhyung kept his eyes open the whole time, staring up at the cop with his glossy eyes just like he had before, bobbing his head up and down to take more and more of donghyuck into his mouth each time. Donghyuck groaned with his head thrown back, the long line of his neck on display with a blossoming red mark just next to his shoulder, which had been given to him from the boy that is now between his legs.

“ You are way too good at that.” Donghyuck said, tone tight as he slowly pulled Minhyung off his cock, relishing in the way Minhyung whines and tries to wrap his lips around Donghyuck again. He laughs and smooths down the messy hair on his neck, calming him down.

“ Shhh, love. I didn’t want to cum before I could get inside you.” He eases, tugging Minhyung up so he could slip behind him, fingers ready to enter his glossy lips covered in precum when mark spoke out, voice raspy from just having Donghyuck down his throat.

“I have some lube in my bag, up there.” He cocked his head towards his bag that had been thrown into the front seat.

Donghyuck cocked his eyebrow and leaned forward, grabbing the bag and pulling out a small packet of strawberry lube.

At a loss for words, Donghyuck chuckled and shook his head, muttering to himself something along the lines of, ‘ of course you’d be the type to carry something like strawberry lube with your robbery.’ Before slipping behind him, already ripping the package with his teeth and coating his fingers with the cool substance.

He slowly prodded a finger at Minhyung’s hole, swirling his finger in circles before pushing past the ring of muscle, making Minhyung tense and gasp.

“ Don’t be so gentle.” He whined, trying to push back and hurry the process. Donghyuck clicked his tongue and delivered a sharp slap to his cheek, groping the skin where he had just hit. Minhyung lurched in surprise and could feel even more blood rushing to his already hard dick.

“ I know how to finger someone, Minhyung-ah. Be patient.” He said sternly, and slowly started to work the finger in and out. Even though the chances of being caught were so, so high, Donghyuck couldn’t bring himself to hurt the boy. Even if the boy had built a career off of hurting others.

He slipped another finger past the tight rim as Minhyung slumped down onto his elbows, breath hitching when he would brush over that spot that made his whole body feel tingly and warm. He had never been one to be super sensitive, but Donghyuck’s fingers were so long and deft, reaching his prostate easily, his movements coordinated and sharp, making it obvious he was well experienced.

Even though Donghyuck could finger Minhyung forever, his hole sucking his fingers in so greedily easily, his whole body adapting to the stretch of his fingers making Donghyuck’s stomach lurch with pride, he decided that actually being inside the raven haired would be so much more rewarding.

“ Okay, you’re ready.” He said, and leaned his body to his drivers side, popping open the glove box to fish his hand around and pull back with a condom caught between his fingers. Minhyung snorted.

“ I cant believe you tried to laugh at me when you had a condom in your glove box. In your work car.” His laugh was clear and bright, so different compared to the rest of his cunning and seductive persona. There was so much Donghyuck wanted to know about this boy, something inside him desperately craving to know all of Minhyung.

But he pushed those feelings, and thoughts, away. He needed to live in the moment.

“ You have me there.” He chuckled ripping it open with the tear to his mouth and rolling it on. He returned to inbetween Minhyung’s legs, lining himself up with Minhyung’s hole. He placed a comforting hand on Minhyung’s cheek and slowly started to push in.

Minhyung’s reaction to him pushing in was instantaneous, letting out choked gasps as he gripped the leather beneath his fingers. He took a deep breath to calm himself and relax his muscles, nodding in reassurance so Donghyuck could push all the way in and start short, shallow rocking thrusts.

It was the only calm part of the night, because when Donghyuck finally caught a rhyme and started to snap his hips, Minhyung was already begging for more, to fuck him deeper, harder. He had tears falling from his bambi eyes as he begged for it, letting Donghyuck bend and push his leg in any way if it meant he was going to fuck deeper into him.

“ You’re such a whore, you know that? Getting fucked by a man who handcuffed you not even an hour earlier.” Minhyung moaned at that, throwing his head back against the leather.

But Donghyuck wasn’t having any of it, releasing his grip on one of Minhyung’s legs to snag his chin and force his head up.

“ Look at me. Look at me while I fuck you dizzy, look at how desperate your body is for my cock. Sucking me up just like the cock sleeve you are. I could tell from the look in your eyes when I slammed you down onto the seat how much of a whore you were going to be. Guess I’m right.” Donghyuck taunted, soaking up the face Minhyung made as he humiliated him, mouth forming into an O shape as he struggled retaliate. He eventually gave up, eyes rolling back when Donghyuck hit his prostate dead on, not even moving from the grip the Officer has on his chin.

Donghyuck wasn’t in much of a better state, sober thoughts long gone as he focused solely on how pretty Minhyung looked, how his pale skin contrasted so nicely to the smooth black leather of the seats. He drank in how his raw bitten cherry lips released the most sinful moans, low pitched and eye rolling, high pitched and desperate. He hadn’t heard anyone like Minhyung before, hadn’t been with someone who could even out match his stamina. In simpler words- Minhyung was incredible.

“ God fuck, ah, Donghyuck, please, right there.” He sobbed, tears starting to drip as Donghyuck hit his sweet spot dead on, body shaking and thighs tensing. Donghyuck complied to Minhyung’s wish, angling himself to hit the spot over and over again, driving more moans and groans from both their lips. He felt his high creep into his stomach, and with the last comprehensible thought, he pulled out.

He worried for a second that Minhyung would get whiplash with how fast he turned his head, eyes wide and begging. He would’ve dried the tears that were slipping down Minhyung’s blushed cheeks if he didn’t use the last of his composure to flip him over and immediately slam back in, now in a missionary position. It was worth the hassle to see the pure bliss erupt into Minhyung’s face as his eyes rolled back for the ninth time as he came, completely untouched.

The mere thought of Donghyuck being able to make the strong, deceitful and mysterious biker robber who had been nothing more than a ghost on any authorities radar come on nothing but his cock was enough for him to smash his lips against Minhyung’s, the all teeth kiss locking away their moans as Donghyuck comes moments after him.

The minutes after his high are a pleasant buzz, and he pushes the gravity of fucking a wanted criminal, as a cop, in his cop car away from his mind as he gently pulls out, tying the condom and tossing it into the small garbage can he has set up in the back of his car. He slumped against the seat, panting along with a breathless Minhyung as they tried to catch their breath after the wildest car sex they had probably both ever experienced.

Eventually, Minhyung turned to him, eyes tired and soft, with a lazy smile gracing his pretty face.

“ That was, fuck. That was amazing.” He whispered into the silence, and Donghyuck nodded, implusively reaching across to tangle their fingers together. The silence stretched on, and Donghyuck was sure that if they didn’t get moving soon, Johnny would actually send backup.

“ Come on, we need to get you dressed.” Donghyuck said, throwing Minhyung’s shirt at him, tugging on his own undergarments as Minhyung recovered next to him and began to dress as well, slipping his arms through the sleeves and tugging on his pants and shoes.

Donghyuck was done first, crinkled clothing adorning his sweaty body as he fumbled for a small cologne he kept in case of emergencies, spraying it on himself and in the air around them to eliminate the distinct smell of sex. He fixed his hair in the mirror before turning to Minhyung, giving him a soft smile of his own. He batted away the boy’s hands to button his shirt, tugging him closer so he could slowly button up the material, the various hickies disappearing as each button was fixed. Once he reached the last one he paused, rolling the button between his fingers.

He had made up his mind.

“ Get out of here.” Donghyuck whispered, slipping the last button through the whole. Minhyung’s smile faltered with shock, staring at the Cop in front of him.

“ You can’t be serious...” He started, but Donghyuck had already turned, ripping a piece of his notebook and jotting down his number for a separate phone he had onto a small strip of paper, shoving it into Minhyung’s shaking hand.

“ I am. Get out of here. Turn down the alley a few streets ahead. It will lead you back to your bike.” Donghyuck instructed, and even though Minhyung already knew every inch of his city, he nodded.

“ Please.” Donghyuck whispered, and he fumbled for the door handle, pushing it open as he turned one last time to Minhyung, pressing a promising kiss to his lips. It was feverish and heavy, both reluctant to pull away but knowing of the reprocussions that will await them if they spare even another second.

The second the door pushed open, Minhyung was out and running down the street, disappearing into the darkness that the lamps couldn’t reach, sore thighs and the paper still gripped tightly in his fist.

Donghyuck crumpled against the back of the drivers seat, eyes searching for a silhouette of the boy, but he knew that Minhyung was long gone, disappearing into the darkness like he had never been here at all. He jumped at the sudden static of his walkie-talkie, and he crawled into the drivers seat, slumping against the seat as he brought the device to his lips.

“ Johnny? Yeah, he got away. Shoved me down and took off before I could get close enough to handcuff him after he broke out of the first pair. He took off down right and I’m on my way to follow him right now.” He reported, ignoring the loud groan of frustration and the sound of Johnny banging down on his table back the station.

“ Fuck, okay. I’m sending two units down the right of Jongno street, hopefully we will be able to cut him off before he makes it out of the city. Over.” Once Johnny’s crisp voice cut out, Donghyuck breathes out in relief, unable to bite back the grin that spread over his face.

With the way he had sent Minhyung, would be long gone before they even moved from the right side to the left.

He felt dirty, knowing what he is doing is wrong, letting the conniving biker go could even result in jail time for himself. But it felt so right, knowing that Minhyung would be safe again, and that he could kiss those lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @chenlesins on twitter for more fics.


End file.
